Calurosa Bienvenida
by bWitch
Summary: Por extraño que pareciera, había sido un día aburrido en el Nuevo Mundo. Hasta que una inocente diversión se convirtió en algo que superaría por completo las espectativas de Eustass Kid. Yaoi, Kid/Law
1. Capítulo 1

Saludos, querida familia fujoshi (?) Haciendo el intento de hacer las notas breves, quiero comentar dos cosas. Una, que esta es mi primera incursión escribiendo para el fandom de One Piece, y espero que no sea la última, porque el yaoi de esta serie me seduce incalculablemente *r* La segunda, es acerca de mi cambio de nick. No publico muy seguido, a si que dudo que la mayoría de quienes leen esto sepan cuál era el anterior. Básicamente es porque sólo quería ser reconocible para algunas personas del internet y mi nick anterior era el que usaba en todos lados y un presentimiento me ha hecho cambiarlo antes de publicar esto, idea que me llevaba un buen rato en la cabeza. Y hasta allí quedó mi brevedad.

Esta historia está situada dentro del salto temporal de 2 años. No pude encontrar el dato exacto, pero según yo, Law entró al Nuevo Mundo antes de convertirse en Shichibukai. Esta historia está ambientada antes de que Law obtuviese ese rango, y algunos meses después de los eventos de Marineford.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de los que me apodero para pervertirlos (?) pertenecen al grande y único Eichiro Oda. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. La imágen de portada le pertenece a 何某 [pixivID:733409]

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Lemon (en el 3° capítulo)

* * *

**Calurosa bienvenida**

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya? Eustass Kid había perdido la cuenta. Él no era un hombre que se anduviera con medias tintas y apenas se había dado la oportunidad, ya estaba en el Nuevo Mundo, viviendo aventuras y luchando batallas como nunca. Pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ¿Porqué ese idiota de Trafalgar no se había unido a la fiesta al otro lado del Red Line? Aunque imaginaba que Law no era un tipo precipitado, no se podía creer que alguien con una mirada como la suya hubiese elegido perderse toda la diversión de aquel caos que había sido el nuevo mundo tras los primeros meses tras la muerte de Shirohige.

Kid sacudió la cabeza, ¿Porqué se acordaba ahora de ese sujeto?

No iba a negarlo, el capitán de los Piratas del Corazón había llamado su atención. Altanero y maleducado, cuando se conocieron en el Archipiélago Sabaody, a Trafalgar no le había bastado con desafiarlo, sino que insistía en meterse en su camino. Kid admitía que ese tipo tenía agallas, ¿Pero entonces por qué había optado por permanecer en el Paraíso? Aquello le había decepcionado, porque en cierto modo esperaba algo más de él. Pensar en eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿Acaso era que quería ver a ese sujeto?

Eustass profirió un gruñido disgustado, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, pero optó por echarle la culpa al enorme aburrimiento que sentía. Por algún extraño motivo habían tenido un día tranquilo, demasiado calmo, para gusto de Kid. Sin tormentas ni enormes monstruos marinos, ni marines, ni otros piratas cerca, y aunque todos en el barco sabían que eso no podía durar mucho en aquel lugar, aprovechaban de descansar un poco. Pero ese no era su estilo. Tras barajar un par de opciones, optó por ponerse a pescar.

Ver al capitán de los Piratas de Kid pescando era un espectáculo digno de contemplar, hasta para su tripulación que tantas veces le había visto practicando ese juego. Era bastante simple: El pelirrojo tomaba varias piezas metálicas de las que abundaban en su barco, y las envolvía en carnada, para después lanzarlas al mar. Tras esperar unos minutos, activaba el poder de su Akuma no Mi, atrayendo hacia sí los metales que había lanzado, arrastrando consigo a los ingenuos peces que habían devorado las carnadas.

— Una buena pesca como siempre, Capitán —El cocinero de la tripulación se había adelantado a los hechos, recogiendo la copiosa cosecha— ¡Sin duda hoy tendremos una cena abundante!

— ¡Y lo será aún más! —añadió Kid, triunfante— Todavía queda uno, ¡Y parece ser jodidamente grande! —exclamó emocionado, pero por la expresión de su rostro, jodidamente parecía ser poco. Se había puesto serio y anclando bien los pies sobre la cubierta, aumentó la fuerza con la que aplicaba su poder— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?

— Quizá sea un Rey Marino de los grandes —sugirió Killer, quien se acercó, interesado por la escena que protagonizaba su capitán— Aunque nunca habías tenido problemas para sacarlos del agua.

— ¡Tsk! —Eustass dejó de prestarle atención a su segundo abordo para concentrarse de lleno en sacar al dichoso animal del agua— ¡Ningún pez de mierda me va a ganar!

— Hey, Kid —Killer volvía a interrumpirle, consiguiendo que su capitán le dirigiera una mirada cargada de ira, sin embargo, el aludido no se inmutó— ¿Cuántos cebos tiraste al agua?

— Fueron veinte —Eustass volvió a lo suyo, utilizando toda la fuerza de su Akuma no mi— ¡Está cerca!, ¡Ya casi lo saco!

La tripulación saltaba en júbilo pensando en el banquete que se darían con ese enorme animal, ¿Qué sería? ¿Una ballena gigante? ¿Un Rey Marino realmente grande? No cabían en su emoción por saberlo, pero sin embargo, Killer mantuvo la calma y se dedicó a evaluar la situación. Contó los peces que ya habían sacado del agua y rápidamente creyó dar en el clavo.

— Oye, Kid... —su capitán no lo dejó terminar.

— ¿¡Qué diablos quieres, Killer!? ¿¡Qué no ves que estoy ocupado!?

El capitán también se preguntaba qué clase de animal estaría pescando. Ni los enormes Reyes Marinos le habían costado tanto esfuerzo. Pero esto era el Nuevo Mundo, donde las apariciones más insospechables no causaban gran sorpresa, aunque en esto último, Kid se equivocaba.

— No creo que lo que estás sacando del agua sea algún animal, capitán —pero Kid no le estaba escuchando—. Es posible que sea el...

Killer no llegó a terminar, pues se escuchó algo dar un fuerte golpe contra el casco del barco, seguido de una gran sacudida que tiró a gran parte de la tripulación al piso. Eustass se afirmó de lo que pudo y se asomó por la borda con porte triunfador para contemplar a su presa. Sin embargo, no cabía en su asombro con lo que vió.

La sombra bajo el agua se había transformado rápidamente en un submarino amarillo, inequívoca imagen de la banda de Trafalgar Law. Y cual invocación, el mencionado apareció en cubierta, dirigiendo una mirada penetrante hacia el culpable de todo este asunto.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme esto, Eustass-ya?- Consultó sarcástico el moreno, desenvainando un poco su espada para darle peso a sus palabras.

Aunque en realidad, Trafalgar Law no estaba tan cabreado como se esforzaba en aparentar.

* * *

Por cierto esta historia constará de 3 capítulos que serán subidos los días Viernes, aunque si veo interés -dígase, reviews u.u- adelantaré las actualizaciones porque ya la tengo escrita por completo :3

Que tengan un buen día, gracias por leer! :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de los que me apodero para pervertirlos (?) pertenecen al grande y único Eichiro Oda. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. La imágen de portada le pertenece a 何某 [pixivID:733409]

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Lemon (en el 3° capítulo)

* * *

Kid se quedó pasmado. El submarino de los Piratas del Corazón era sin duda lo más insólito que había llegado a "pescar". Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que su "presa" terminaría siendo Trafalgar Law junto a su tripulación completa y el submarino. Ahora todo tenía sentido, la enorme fuerza de lo que estaba atrayendo con su Akuma no Mi no se debía al tamaño ni a peso, sino que a los motores del navío.

Miró a Law, cambiando su expresión atónita por su característica sonrisa. _"¡Pero qué suerte! Con lo que me aburría y me encuentro con quién entretenerme" _ pensaba el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, no iniciaría un enfrentamiento en medio del mar sólo porque se aburría, más conociendo la habilidad del otro capitán. Kid podía ser muy temerario, pero no arriesgaría la vida de sus nakama sólo por diversión. No tenía ninguna razón atacar a Law.

— ¿Qué sucede, Eustass-ya? —el moreno quería su respuesta, y la quería ahora— ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato?

— Muy gracioso, Trafalgar.

Kid le dedicó una mueca de disgusto. No dejaría nunca de parecerle un hombre demasiado altanero y prepotente, aunque había algo en esa insolencia y seguridad que le gustaban. Aquella mirada desafiante en el rostro de Law que tanto le había llamado la atención, a pesar de lo desagradable de su actitud no sólo se había mantenido, sino que se había intensificado.

— ¿O es que acaso era tanta tu impaciencia de darnos la bienvenida al Nuevo Mundo que no te aguantaste el traernos a rastras? —pronunciaba sarcástico, sonriendo de medio lado.

— No te creas tan importante, Trafalgar. Fue culpa tuya por pasar en un momento inoportuno —contestó arrogante.

— No intentes eludir tus responsabilidades, Eustass-ya —Law le dirigió una mirada divertida, para luego voltear hacia el interior del submarino— ¡Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará arreglar el motor dañado?

— ¡Como un día! —se escuchó que gritaban desde adentro— ¡No tenemos todos los repuestos y hay varias piezas quemadas!

— Esa es nuestra situación —Law subió sorpresivamente al barco de un salto, sentándose arrogantemente en la borda, a escasos centímetros de Kid, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo como sólo él podía hacerlo— ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Eustass-ya?

El primer impulso de Kid fue dar un paso hacia atrás, pero retroceder es algo que él no se permitiría, por lo que permaneció en su sitio a pesar de la escasa distancia. O tal vez, a causa de ella, ¿Qué era ese calor que sentía?

— Tú y tu tripulación pueden permanecer en mi barco hasta que el suyo esté funcional

Eustass espetó seco, para después darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia su camarote, aguantándose las ganas de tirar a Trafalgar por la borda allí mismo, reprochándole a su mente el haber redactado esa oración de otra forma, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

La tripulación de Kid se sobresaltó ante la respuesta de su capitán ¿Por qué el pelirrojo había cedido tan fácilmente. ¿Era porque sabía que era su culpa que el submarino se hubiera estropeado? Aún así, no se supone que los piratas, y menos los Piratas de Kid fuesen amables con otras tripulaciones. Así se lo reclamaron a su capitán, recibiendo por única respuesta un estruendoso portazo en la nariz.

Trafalgar había tomado sitio en el suelo y reía quedamente, ni siquiera él se esperaba que su juego funcionase sin réplicas serias por parte del capitán de aquel barco. Dirigió su vista al cielo y suspiró, ¿Porqué había hecho eso? Ciertamente era más seguro permanecer fuera del submarino mientras lo arreglaban, pero Law creía que no lo había hecho sólo por esa causa tan noble.

Tenía algunas dudas, del tipo que no podría resolver hasta tener un par de cosas claras ¿Porqué Kid se lo había dejado tan fácil? ¿Acaso ese hombre, famoso por asesinar civiles podía sentir culpa? ¿O se trataría otra cosa?

Hasta aburrido había sido, pensó. Aún le quedaban cientos de argumentos para rebatir y desesperar a Eustass sin darle excusa para recurrir a la violencia. Habría sido un espectáculo bastante entretenido que había estado planeando desde que pensó a quién podía pertenecerle la misteriosa fuerza que obligaba a su nave a retroceder a pesar de ir a toda marcha. Hasta había deseado que realmente se tratase de Eustass Kid, resultando que estaba en lo cierto. Y para peor el pelirrojo en lugar de responder a sus provocaciones, se dio la vuelta y se largó. Law se recostó contra la pared, mirando al cielo. ¿Qué tendría ese tipo en la cabeza?

Las horas pasaban y la tripulación de Kid ya se había acostumbrado —o resignado— a la presencia de los Piratas del Corazón, sólo el mismísimo Kid permanecía indiferente a su presencia. Los suyos lo conocían y prefirieron no comentar nada al respecto: Habían aprendido a reconocer el peligroso mal humor de su capitán así estuviese a kilómetros de distancia.

Las cosas se relajaron durante los preparativos de la cena, que terminó por convertirse en un gran banquete. La vida en el mar era dura y muchas veces ingrata, y todos los presentes sabían que aquellos momentos de alegría debían disfrutarse al máximo, pues era de esas muestras de amistad y camaradería de donde sacarían el valor para enfrentarse después a cualquier enemigo. Incluso si el destino les colocase en distintos bandos, como sabían que sería en el futuro, para la moral de los piratas era un insulto menospreciar la fuerza y determinación de tu oponente, más aún si alguna vez ha sido tu compañero de copas.

Eustass comió rodeado de sus nakama más cercanos y se retiró al poco rato, sin inmiscuirse en el festejo, mientras que Law, como siempre, prefería ser un espectador que estar en el centro de la juerga, y se entretenía charlando un poco tanto con su tripulación como con la de los dueños de casa, sin embargo, eventualmente comenzó a necesitar su aire y se levantó para dirigirse al extremo opuesto del barco, en busca de un buen lugar para estar solo.

Sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas por una fuerte mano que le cogió del antebrazo para tironearlo hacia el interior del barco, dejando tras de sí una puerta cerrada de una poco sutil patada, cortesía de su asaltante. El contacto fue tan brusco que no pudo reaccionar sino hasta que sintió su espalda chocar contra la madera del muro, quedando acorralado por el otro, que aún le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza contra la pared. La luz en aquel pasillo era escasa, pero dejaba ver que el responsable del ataque no era otro que Eustass Kid. También le dejó ver a este el tinte de confusión, curiosidad y diversión que tenían los ojos de Law.

— Quiero comprobar algo —dijo sin más el pelirrojo.

Alzó el mentón de Trafalgar, y sin soltarlo, acorralándolo aún más, inició un beso lento, pero profundo y demandante, que a Law le supo a gloria. Esa era la respuesta que él mismo venía buscando desde que lo vio por primera vez en el Archipiélago Sabaody.

Sin embargo, cuando decidió comenzar a corresponder, Kid se detuvo, al tiempo que soltaba a Law. Parecía estar reflexionando. Trafalgar sonrió de medio lado e interrumpió las cavilaciones de su acompañante.

— Así que es verdad eso de que los grandes genios piensan igual —acotó entretenido por la situación— ¿O es que me has leído el pensamiento, Eustass-ya?

— ¿Qué? —sorprendido y confuso, Kid intentó descifrar las intenciones del moreno— ¿Acaso tú?...

— No te hagas ideas equivocadas —interrumpió Law. Sin embargo, Kid procedió a acorralarlo nuevamente, apoyando fuertemente sus codos contra la pared, dejando sus rostro a escasos milímetros del de Law.

— ¿Sólo curiosidad, entonces? —murmuró rozando provocativamente los labios de su acompañante.

— ¿Curiosidad? —Trafalgar se movió en el poco espacio que Kid le otorgaba, deshaciendo el tenue contacto entre sus labios y acomodándose en su hombro para hablarle al oído— Si, me muero de curiosidad por saber cómo se oyen tus gemidos, Eustass-ya —coronó su invitación dándole un suave mordizco al lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Kid camufló como pudo el cómo le estremecían las acciones de Law, separándose de él y mirándole de frente, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya— Ya veremos quién hace gemir a quién —pronunció con suficiencia.

— Eso lo pone aún más interesante.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo :3

La dinámica para la próxima actualización será la misma que para esta: Subiré el próximo capítulo en una semana (Domingo), pero adelantaré dicha actualización un día por review que reciba este capítulo, ya que ya lo tengo escrito y sólo me falta releerlo bien para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden xD

Por cierto, la forma en que la frase" aguantarse las ganas de tirar a Trafalgar por la borda allí mismo" pasó por la mente de Kid fue "aguantarse las ganas de tirarse a Trafalgar allí mismo en la borda", pero aunque creí que sería más divertido que, dentro del texto, quedara para la imaginación, necesito decirlo aquí, jaja. Pobre Kid, su mente juega con él xD

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**VampaiaHime: **Ya que no tienes cuenta, te respondo por acá. Jaja, como dato freak (?) La primera vez que escribí algo subidito de tono tuve que recurrir a un par de cervezas porque ¡no podía! Eso fue hace dos años, supongo que cada día tengo menos verguenza y eso me agrada xD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de los que me apodero para pervertirlos (?) pertenecen al grande y único Eichiro Oda. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. La imágen de portada le pertenece a 何某 [pixivID:733409]

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Lemon

* * *

Esta vez fue Law quien inició el beso, arrojándose hacia la boca de Kid, quien sin quedarse atrás abrazó libidinosamente a su acompañante, colocando sus manos en su trasero, estrechándolo contra sí. Eustass era agresivo al besar, como lo era todo en él. Law podía sentir el sabor del peligro en sus labios, mezclándose con aquel aroma violento que tanto le estaba cautivando. Mordiscos suaves y otros no tan suaves, intrusiones continuas a la boca ajena para apoderarse de ella, como una forma de combate que sólo les podía pertenecer a ellos. Kid comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, tirando de Law, sin interrumpir el contacto a lo largo del pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de su camarote, que consiguió abrir torpemente, entrando ambos sin dudar un instante.

Kid aseguró la puerta, pero esta vez era él quien estaba de espaldas contra el muro. Trafalgar se apegó a su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho desnudo, para besar húmedamente uno de sus pectorales y subir hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo lamiendo y succionando en busca de algún punto sensible en Kid, quien se esforzaba en mantenerse inmutable.

El pesado abrigo comenzó a estorbar, terminando tras breves instantes en el piso, al tiempo que Law daba una ligera mordida la clavícula del pelirrojo, notando cómo su pesada respiración daba paso a suaves jadeos. Eustass decidió no dejarle más a sus anchas y jaló la sudadera del moreno bruscamente, mandándola a volar gorro incluido, para después guiarlo a la cama a base de torpes empujones, tumbándose sobre él. Como respuesta recibió una mirada lasciva y desafiante, la cual Kid interpretó como un "Muéstrame de qué eres capaz". Y claro que se lo demostraría.

Kid se acercó a su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo a destajo, mientras que su mano iba directo a la entrepierna de Law, acariciándola por sobre el pantalón. El pelirrojo quería torturarlo un poco, hacer al orgulloso Trafalgar Law rogarle por más. El sólo darle vueltas a esa idea, sumado a los gemidos que el moreno contenía malamente consiguió que su miembro despertara por completo.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Law, para seguir probándolo, avanzando por su cuerpo a lametones y mordiscos, dándole especial atención a aquellos oscuros pezones que delataban su excitación. Kid comenzó a frotar su miembro contra el de Law, a través de la ropa, arrancándole un gustoso gemido, aguantándose lo mejor que pudo las ganas de gemir él también. Law contestó con una sonrisa cómplice. Sabía que Eustass quería hacerse de rogar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder fácilmente.

Trafalgar activó sus poderes por un instante, para con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, transportar lo que quedaba de la ropa de ambos hacia un lado de la cama. Kid se quedó paralizado, no se lo esperaba. Esto le dió tiempo suficiente a Law para invertir posiciones, quedando esta vez sobre Kid, quien comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el moreno había violado las reglas no declaradas de su propio juego.

— ¡Hey! —Protestó— No es-... A-ahh!...

Pero Law no le dió tiempo para réplicas, engullendo su hombría en un movimiento, desarmando cualquier intensión que tuviera Kid de cuestionar sus métodos. Fue sacándolo de su boca con una lentitud que al pelirrojo le pareció desesperante, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a quejarse, tenía a Trafalgar lamiendo la punta de su miembro en insistentes círculos, intercalándolos con leves succiones, apretándolo con los labios mientras que con una de sus manos le daba un suave masaje a sus testículos y con la otra rodeaba la base de su pene, acariciándolo con fuerza, totalmente absorto en su tarea. Ese maldito sabía hacer bien las cosas.

— Tra... Trafalgar, espera... —Kid no quería venirse tan pronto, pero fue vilmente ignorado, viéndose obligado a correrse en plena boca de Law, quien apenas se inmutó a pesar del áspero gemido que salió los labios de Kid.

El moreno se retiró, retrocediendo un poco mientras el pelirrojo recuperaba el aliento. Sin embargo, volvió a perderlo en un segundo alzar la vista hacia el otro capitán.

Law se había recostado un poco, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos, mostrándose ante Kid con las piernas abiertas, levantando un poco las caderas, exhibiendo su desatendida erección, palpitante de deseo, a la vez que bajaba la otra mano, en cuyos dedos se hallaba una mezcla de su propia saliva con el semen del pelirrojo, hasta llegar a su entrada, lubricándose a sí mismo, comenzando a introducirse un dedo, que movía lentamente, dirigiéndole una mirada lasciva a su compañero, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

— ¿Qué estás esperando... Eustass-ya? Yo pensaba que... ¡Ah! —Law se introdujo un segundo dedo, moviéndolos como si fueran tijeras, preparándose para lo que estaba esperando— Pensaba que... querías ser tú... quien me hiciera gemir —jadeó el moreno.

Aquella imagen, sumada a esa invitación tan directa había sido suficiente para que el miembro de Kid se irguiera nuevamente, abalanzándose sobre Law, retirando la mano del moreno de su interior en un movimiento brusco que hizo que el moreno suspirara roncamente.

— ¿Está bien así sin más, Trafalgar? —preguntó Kid, posicionándose entre sus piernas, haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol.

— No creo que ninguno de los dos destaque por su paciencia —contestó Law sonriendo de medio lado, dejando notar cuánto lo deseaba.

Eustass no esperó a que se lo explicaran con manzanas y entró en Law en un solo movimiento firme pero seguro que le obligó a soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones, mientras que Trafalgar por reflejo se abrazaba al torso de Kid, quedando sus frentes pegadas una contra la otra, pudiendo sentir los dos la mezcla de agitados suspiros de ambos.

Law debilitó su agarre, dejando también atrás la mueca de incomodidad que se había apoderado de su rostro. Kid estiró sus brazos, apoyándose a ambos costados del moreno, comenzando a embestir con fuerza, yendo más rápido con cada invasión, convirtiendo sus jadeos en gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Por suerte el alboroto de la fiesta aún se oía y nadie vendría a molestarles.

Kid levantó las piernas de Law, poniéndolas sobre sus hombros, lo que obligó al moreno a alzar las caderas. Eustass le penetró de nuevo, profundamente, logrando rozar fuertemente la próstata de Law, soltando este un gemido enérgico, abriendo la boca con la respiración entrecortada, intentando no elevar la voz más de la cuenta, fracasando ante cada estocada del otro, mientras intentaba leer sus ojos. Kid ya estaba cerca de su límite

El pelirrojo, perdiendo ya el ritmo de sus embates, comenzó a masturbar con insistencia el miembro de Law, haciendo que se viniera en su mano en un ronco jadeo, segundos antes de que él mismo se vaciara en su interior.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Kid salió de Law y cayó hacia un lado, durmiéndose sorprendentemente rápido. Trafalgar se incorporó en silencio, con su característica sonrisa prendida del rostro en busca de una ducha, no sin antes detenerse a observar la expresión apacible que se había apoderado del pelirrojo.

Tras regresar, ahora limpio y vestido, y tras asegurarse de que el orgulloso Eustass Kid en verdad dormía, Law enredó sus dedos entre aquel cabello de fuego, para luego acercarse lentamente a su oído, susurrando.

— Gracias por la calurosa bienvenida, Eustass-ya.

Casi pudo oír al pelirrojo ronronear su nombre mientras se acomodaba en la cama, a su lado.

* * *

Este es el tercer y último capítulo de esta breve historia :) Muchas gracias por compartir su tiempo conmigo ^^ Como siempre, los reviews son bien recibidos, este es sólo el tercer lemon que escribo, pero es con el que más cómoda me he sentido a pesar de que comparativamente es lo más explícito que he escrito xD

El final puede sonar algo OOC y un poquito cursi para venir de Law, pero en mi defensa (?) digo que eso es algo que jamás pasaría si Kid hubiese estado despierto, a no ser que este fuese un fic AU en el que tuvieran el suficiente tiempo como para llegar a demostrarse cierta ternura. Además, Law es Libra y por eso debe tener su cuota de sensibilidad. Muy, muy en el fondo, pero seguro que la tiene. A su vez, Kid me parece que no es del tipo que quiera arruinar un momento así diciendo alguna tontería. Ya le dirá muchas por la mañana, pero eso queda a la imaginación de cada uno xD

Por cierto,** ¡Tengo ganas de escribir más sobre One Piece! Si hay algo que les gustaría ver de mi pluma, estoy completamente abierta a ideas y sugerencias, **ya sea aquí mismo por review o por MP. Aunque si, como dije antes, publico a lo lejos porque mis musas son caprichosas y porque, realmente, dispongo de poco tiempo. Actualmente estoy trabajando en otra historia, pero dudo que la termine pronto, a si que no adelantaré nada. Sin embargo, quiero tomarme más en serio esto del mundo del fanfic y seguir aportando granitos de arena a este fandom, con el que aunque interactúo poco, me gusta mucho por la clase de personas que lo componen :)

Y antes de que las notas terminen más largas que el cap, ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
